osamu_tezukafandomcom-20200214-history
Jetter Mars (TV)
Unlike Astro Boy, who is a superhero robot with seven different powers, this is a story of a robot that has his worries and grows up just like a human child. Mars is a boy named after the god of war in Roman Mythology. Dr. Yamanoue, who created Mars's body, tries to use the robot in military affairs while Dr. Kawashimo, creator of Mars's artificial intelligence, strongly opposes that idea. So this is a story of an android that is torn between its "body for fighting" and "heart for loving." The concept of conflict between two different fundamentals within one person is one of Tezuka Osamu's prominent themes.http://tezukaosamu.net/en/anime/43.htmltezukaosamu.net Plot In the futuristic year of 2015 A.D., Dr. Yamanoue, the leader of the Ministry of Science, has devoted himself to assembling an Android on an artificial island. He intends to use him as a war machine. But the robot has a deficiency in his electric brain. He comes to the conclusion that Dr. Kawashimo's help is essential to correct his defective brain. Although they are friends, they are rivals not only in private life but also in scientific study. Dr. Yamanoue is very jingoistic and only thinks of the robot as one of his strategic arms. On the contrary, Dr. Kawashimo is a pacifist and devotes his affection to robots. Dr. Kawashimo hurries to the island on request of Dr. Yamanoue, taking his young daughter Miri with him. Arriving on the island, Dr. Kawashimo sets the electric brain into Jetter Mars, a robot boy. Thus Mars comes into the world. Jetter Mars may not know much about the world, but he will always save the day with his powers! Episodes *1: Mars is born, year 2015 *2: Counterfeiting robot gang *3: Why is Mars crying? *4: Goodbye, little brother! *5: Talent, the greatest robot in history *6: The girl that came from the star of dreams *7: Missing Miri *8: Where did dad go? *9: Lamp, the space trader *10: My lil' brother's name is Melchi *11: Freshman Mars *12: Jam Bond, Secret agent *13: Honey, robot exchange-student *14: The vampire from outer space *15: Melchi likes Mouster *16: Zaza, the wandering planet *17: The samurai robot from the seventh year of the Tenpō era *18: Resurrect, ancient robot *19: Mars' first love *20: Mars becomes a young boss *21: Mighty Robot Joe *22: Android Lullaby *23: The wandering robot *24: Miri, alone again *25: The wolf-boy from space *26: Adios returns *27: The flight beyond tomorrow! Trivia *Jetter Mars was originally planned to be full-color remake Astro Boy. Circumstances during the pre-production phase of the project temporarily shelved and Jetter Mars was created instead. *Jetter Mars is referenced in the manual of Rightstuf's DVD release of the 1963 Astro Boy show and is called "Jet Mars" instead of the proper title. This is likely because in other dubs of the show the title is "Jet Marte" which translates to Jet Mars. *The main character of the show Jetter Mars shares the same voice actress as Astro Boy. *Sometimes Mars' boots will appear black instead of blue, and Miri's boots will appear dark green instead of pink. References Category:Anime Category:Jetter Mars Category:Jetter Mars TV